warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Swiftsong
Welcome To My Talk Page Well, hello there! I'm Swiftsong, but I prefer Swiftkill. Anyway, welcome to my talk page, please leave all new messages at the bottom of the page! And do not cuss, swear, curse, etc. on here either! Also, do not post inappropriate images too! Whats my point? My point is that I'd like you to behave appropriately. (Wow, I sounded so much like an adult there!) :P Hi! Hi, Swiftsong! It's really nice to meet you! *purrs* welcome to WarriorsCharacters Wikia. LOL, I love your name. I'm Eveningswift. :) Would you like a charcat? (a picture of your cat drawn originally on character blanks) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I made one anyway. (I'm a nitwit) Just for the heck of it. Here you go! I hope I'm not over-hyper. Just very happy at school today. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) That's cool! :) You can keep her anyway. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -tilts head to one side- you remind me very much of Peacesong. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Very much like Peacesong. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -smiles- that's OK. I love your talk page, by the way, I never get to organize mine. -rolls eyes- I haven't even tackled the art of archives yet. :) I'm just too lazy on the computer these days, because I'm more immersed in real life... :) Well, Peacesong's another user on WCWikia. :) But I'm still suspiscious. Sorry, it's one of those personal things. :) Like... Sherlock Holmes or something; just can't get that out of your mind. DETECTIVES.... I'm going to bed now, bye! P.S. Join Mythclans.piczo.com! It's a friendly site that my friend, Redclaw, made! X3 He's a genious. Or Mythclans, one my friend, Echomist's sister, Fawnberry, made. :D[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S.S Now you remind me of someone who just went on WWikia and joined here. *"whiskers" twitch* [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok.... I might be crazy. But you're definately Peacesong material. Why do you rrmindme of her so much? Most of the time my assumptions are right... But... Yah. You=Peace=Panther(though more masculine and weird...) is somthing crazy I just came up with... Just saying... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :) Cool! Well, I didn't make it. But it's still very creepy. you=Peacesong... meh. I'm crazy. Just ignore my jibes for now. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Peacesong Hi, Swiftkill... you're Peacesong, right? Nice name, though, personally, I prefer Swiftsong better than Swiftkill... it sounds viscous, almost... but it's a cool name! =) Leave me a meow anytime ;) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) PIA Welcome to the PIA, Swiftsong. Let me know if you have any questions and feel free to take a look around! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:13, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Let me give this to you: the message you sent to me was not acceptable. It was rude and no way to address anyone. You may ASK, and I will oblidge. It's not that hard to do. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yay! I'm strange! :) Kay, I'll lay off the accusations... :D *dances* [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 01:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You can make an article on Swiftkill. Have you already done that, though? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Aww *huggsies* :) Sure! But what's CIAL, or something like that? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 11:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, okay, no need to get snappish. I just thought that you were Peacesong because I saw Peace leaving a message on Sparrowsong's talk page asking to join TreeClan as Swiftkill. Also, you're both 11. But I guess I was wrong. Sorry! --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 13:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: No hard feelings. ;) Hey, do you wanna come on the IRC? I'm on as Lilydapple. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I meant the Warriors Wiki IRC, sorry! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, NVM, I can't go on, my computer's being stupid. Ah well... --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...'']] 22:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to WCWiki! I know I'm kind of late, but I wanted to drop by and say welcome! If you have any questions, or just want to chat, leave a message on my talk page! --Rainwhisker09 00:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi Swift, thanks for joining the Wiki! I'm Sparrowsong, one of the admins here (the others are Cloverfang and Hawkfire). Would you like me to make you a charart or something? Sparrowsong 18:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC)